


Beautiful Daughter

by Rubynye



Category: Hebrew Bible
Genre: F/F, Minoan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-11
Updated: 2010-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 04:12:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I think you may have your height, and I have something for you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Daughter

Title: Beautiful Daughter  
Rating: R  
Pairing: Ruth/Naomi  
Warnings: femslash, and I'm probably going to be struck by lightning for writing this.  
Summary: "I think you may have your height, and I have something for you."  
Fandom &amp; Prompt: Bible, Ruth/Naomi, grown  
No disclaimer necessary; the Bible is public domain! \o/

 

Ruth had lived better days. Mahlon had woken her with his snores, Orpah had been quarrelsome from the morning onwards, and now the house cistern was empty. The shade-tree's shadow had shifted away from the well, so noontide sun beat down on her as she hefted the heavy water jar; a blessed trickle of coolness down her neck was her only surcease as her heels sank into the sandy earth and flies buzzed incessantly.

Then the door opened, and Naomi leaned out saying, "My daughter," and Ruth smiled, her feet lightened as if the wind lifted her. "My good daughter, bringing us water and happiness."

"Mother." Ruth lifted down the water-jar as she passed Naomi, leaning to kiss her cheek though the jar's heft made her stagger. Naomi caught its handles, fitting her fingers between Ruth's, smiling at her mischievously as a girl, and Ruth laughed breathlessly as Naomi helped her carry the jar.

"Stand a moment?" Ruth stood straight as she might, and Naomi regarded her with eyes bright as a bird's, crinkles deepening at their corners. "You've grown, my peach," she said. "I think you may have your height, and I have something for you."

In Naomi's chamber, that something proved to be a fine linen dress, hay-sweet from the herbs it had lain stored among, embroidered with red and blue spirals at arms and hem. "Yes, this should fit," Naomi said proudly, holding the dress to Ruth's shoulders. "I stitched this myself, in the days of my betrothal to Elimelech. When these old hips grew too wide I laid it aside for my daughter, and here you are now." Ruth ducked her head, hot-faced and speechless with joy in the face of Naomi's goodness; Naomi gently tilted Ruth's chin back up and kissed her softly on her mouth. "Let us see this on you."

When Ruth pulled her everyday dress over her head Naomi took it and laid both dresses aside, her face gravely quiet. The cool air and hazy light seemed to swirl to a stop as Ruth stood naked before Naomi, the world stilling in the moment. All but Naomi, who kissed Ruth's left breast just above the nipple, so that Ruth's skin tingled outward from the soft press; Naomi kissed her right breast over the border of her nipple, and Ruth shivered in warmth, wanting to sink her fingers in Naomi's hair, held still in the solemnity. Naomi knelt in one smooth motion to kiss Ruth's belly below the dip of her navel, and Ruth moaned low in her throat, feeling the brush of Naomi's breath over her curls. Naomi smiled up at her, and Ruth's sinews began to melt, wax in flame.

Just before Ruth might sink down, Naomi rose and caught her shoulder, breaking the solemn moment, holding her steady; Ruth pressed her hand to Naomi's wrist, steadying herself by Naomi's strength. "My beautiful daughter," she said over Ruth's brow as she kissed her forehead, pressing the lovely dress into Ruth's other hand. "The best days of my life were the days I bore my sons and the day Mahlon brought you home to me."

**Author's Note:**

> No, this is not set in Minoan Crete, but I wrote it from the same ethos, so I thought I'd give it that tag.


End file.
